S is for Sleepover
by Artemis Ignitan
Summary: Third request for the ABC Meme on LiveJournal. Requested by Yuidirnt on LiveJournal. The girls would protect their friends, no matter what. They pinky swore on it. Luna x Misora friendship.


**(A/N): Third request from the ABC meme on LiveJournal.**

**_1. Pick a letter.  
2. Pick a prompt that starts with that letter (ex. K is for Keyhole)  
3. Pick a fandom / comic / webcomic and a character/pairing._**

_Leave them in a comment and I'll write a drabble of it. No repeats in letters._

**See my profile for what fandoms I'll write. **

**S- _Sleepover_ // Ryuusei no Rockman // Luna x Misora**

**This is my first attempt at a Ryuusei no Rockman fic! I hope I did alright...**

* * *

**S is for Sleepover**

Shirogane Luna certianly found herself in for a surprise when she recieved her mail earlier on in the day.

An invitation to a sleepover with Hibiki Misora, pop idol.

Of course, she was close friends with the girl, the two being the only females in their small cluster of friends, and indeed, they knew each other pretty well.

She was just surprised that the idol had enough time in her busy scheduling to pull this sort of thing off. If she wasn't having a concert, she was in the studio, recording for the hit new drama series that had hit the television waves earlier in the season.

Nah, that wasn't the reason she was surprised. Luna was briefly appalled with herself for the unintended act of self-deception.

The real reason she was surprised was that Misora seemed to be more of Hoshikawa Subaru's friend than her.

---

Once again, Luna found herself surprised at finding herself being the only person invited to the sleepover. Misora didn't seem to worry about this detail, in fact, she was an excited ball of energy, acting like the ten-year old girl she really was rather than the international popstar she acted as for most everyone else.

"I'm surprised. I thought there'd be more people here."

"Well, I guess, but you're one of my best friends that likes me for who I am! Most other girls I meet in the movie buisness are so spoiled or jealous, or older than me. It's annoying. I'm glad to have a friend like you and Subaru and everyone else," Misora replied sincerely, shocking Luna in the way that she rarely was shocked. The way that her closest friends only knew how (although they didn't know they could, she was determined not to show them that small power they had over their Classroom President).

"I've never had a sleepover before," Misora chattered on, eagerly. "I've never had time for something like this. Lucky for us the show's done filmimg for a few months and the concert tour's not until next week!"

At this, Luna felt her leadership instincts take charge.

"You've never had a sleepover before?"

"No, not at all? Have you?"

"More than you! I can definetly show you how things work!"

"Heehee, alright," Misora grinned, letting Luna take control. This was the way her friend always was, always would be. And she was perfectly fine with that.

---

Luna had insisted that Truth or Dare was one of the essential core games played at sleepovers. So, they took turns, giggling at their antics. It was Misora's turn now.

"Truth, or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Mmm, okay..." Misora thought of a good one, one that would certianly fluster her friend. "Do you like Subaru?"

"'Course I like him," Luna replied, a bit huffily. "He's a good friend!"

"No, I mean _like_-like." And at that, Misora got the results she wanted, ruffling the usually unruffled Prez.

"Well-I...I mean...urrrgh! I'll take a Dare!"

Misora giggled.

"Fine," she said in a sing-song voice. "I dare you...to help me make sure that no mean, dirty, low-down girl gets their grubby hands on our friend Subaru!"

Luna took a few seconds to answer, clearly judging how she could go through this without placing implications on herself.

"Only if I get to dare you to help me do the same thing! We gotta band together to help protect our friend, after all!"

"Fine, you can."

"Pinky swear?"

And the two girls swore, with giggling faces and intertwined pinkies, that they would always look out for their treasured companion, grinning at each other with the fiercest determination.

* * *

**(A/N): Review, please? :D **


End file.
